Forced (Reboot)
by B. Bandit22
Summary: One of Many reboots(well more rewitten) stories I have planed I hope you enjoy this much F*ck up version of my earlier works
1. Chapter 1

Well here's one of the reboot fic I promised.

* * *

One Night in the small town of Gravity Falls, Oregon a wealthy man that goes by the name Preston Northwest was in his studies looking at resumes and for possible "servants"

"No, No, too fat, too old, god isn't there a single woman looking for work?!" He yelled just then he heard a knock on his door.

"Not now!" He yelled

"It's me, father." She said the daughter of the Northwest Manor, Pacifica Northwest, walked in with something in hand

"What is it, Pacifica! I'm working!" He said scaring her

"Sorry But, Dad I've found some servants that you might like?" she handed him the paper and he looked over it and he then got a curious look and looked at the other page and smiled even larger which turned in a sinister chuckle

"Well, Pacifica it looks like you made a good choice and I won't have t punish you." He said as he got up and patted her on her head.

"Thank you, Daddy." she then curtseys and leaves while Preston placed the documents on the table. He then grabbed the phone and dialed a number from the documents

"Hello this is Preston Northwest, i'm calling about the Pines twins." He said with a smile

2 weeks later

A minivan pulled up to the front of the Northwest Manor a female Driver got out and opened the back door and two orphan twins came out. The first one to come out was a twelve-year boy wearing a white shirt and black slacks he looked at the manor with awe, he soon felt someone grab his hand, he looked back to see his twin sister wearing the same shirt, but with a skirt.

"Are you two ready to met your new family?" Their caretaker asked. The twin's nod as she knocks on the door and Preston answered it

"Hello, kids welcome "home"." He said with a smile the two walked with the caretaker, they looked around and saw the large foyer.

"Hello, Mr. Northwest My name is Tracy and this is Mason and Mabel Pines they are your new kids."

"Nice to meet you Mason and you too Mabel." He said as he pats their heads

"Uh, c-could you call me Dipper, please I don't like being called my name." He asked refusing to look at him

"Alright and don't be shy you can talk to me about anything." He said as the two traded smiles and Tracy cleared his throat

"I'm assuming you have the nessacarry document." He said

"Yes if you would follow me, please." He said as he took her into his study while Dipper and Mabel brought their luggage in and closed the door Dipper then looked around he felt like he was being watched he turned around and saw a blonde girl looking at him she giggled and went behind the corner Dipper almost chased her, but Tracy and Preston came back

"Okay kids I guess this is goodbye, I'm really going to miss you two." Dipper and Mabel then hugged her

"Thank you for taking care of us after the accident." Tracy then bends down and hugs the two

"Well I'd better get going, good luck kids" she bored her shuttle and left the manor with the twins watching her leave as the door closed the children were then greeted by a woman.

"Hello, children I'm your new mistress."

"Don't you mean mother?" Mabel as with a smile as she hugged her, the woman then gave a look of disgust and pushed her off.

"No Mistress, I don't need any more kids but you guys are now Northwest personal servants so I have to deal with you." She said as she grabbed their arms and dragged them towards their room

"Here is where you'll be living, Dinner is 8:00 your new clothes are on your beds you have ten minutes to change and get back downstairs " She closed the door with a bang and left the twins to change

"Dipper, what just happened?" Mabel asked

"I don't know? But it's best to do what they say." Dipper and Mabel changed soon changed into their new clothes Dipper was wearing a regular suit and tie and Mabel puts on a maid dress, Dipper then blushed at his sister who then covered herself.

"Dipper, stop looking at me!" she laughed

"Please, like I'll be interested in a dum-dum like you" he then laughed and left the room he checked his watch

"got some time till Dinner, Might as well…" he then heard a giggle and saw blonde hair and started chasing her till he saw her enter a room Dipper looked at the door and saw the name

"Pacifica? That's a weird name" he then entered her room and looked around it was all purple and the carpet was cashmere

"Wow talk about rich, we got lucky." He said

"Yeah it's my life" he turned around and saw the blonde haired girl

"So I'm guessing you're my new stepsister, my name is Dipper." He said as he held out his hand."

"Yeah, I'm not touching a servent's hand." She said

"Wait for what?" she then grabbed his shirt collar and pulled him close to her face.

"Your my servant, now." She said

"Uh, Pacifica, you're kinda close."

"And you're kinda cute." She said making him blush. "Maybe I should go." He said

"Why? I want to get to know you better." She said as she walked over to the bed.

"What does that me?" He asked, just then Pacifica looked at her clock

"Oh look at the time you better get going," she said as Dipper looked at his watch and left the room towards the dining room and found Mabel sitting at the table

"Dipper, where did you go?" She asked

"I just met our new sister." He said Just then Preston and his wife came in with Pacifica in a dress.

"What are you two doing?" Preston asked

"Waiting for dinner." Mabel answered making the adults laugh.

"Did I say something wrong?" Mabel asked

"I'm not sure." He said

"You still don't get it?" Preston asked. Confusing the twins

"I adopted you to be out new servants" He explained.

"What!" Dipper and Mabel said

"Yep, you boy will be working for my daughter, while your sister will be working for me." He said

"Preston, what is going on" Dipper as he stood up from his chair

"God your stupid, we need younger servants to play with Pacifica and "Other things" so we adopted you two and now you're our servants," he said with too much cheer

"You can do this to us!" Dipper yelled

"Yeah will just call child services"

"Go ahead if you like but who are they going to believe kids or their greedy minds," Preston said Dipper and Mabel were shocked sure it was an empty threat, but they couldn't risk it.

"So we're trapped here?" Mabel asked

"Oh no you can leave the manor but, I can't guarantee that you'll survive out there"

Dipper was puzzled on what to do he didn't want Mabel to die out there and they didn't want to go back to being orphans so they have no choice.

"Okay, will serve you for now." Dipper said

"Good boy now follow your master to her room and tend to her needs and such and I'll make sure that Mabel is in good hands," he said all too creepy

"C' mon" she grabbed his collar and pulled him towards her room

"H-Hey stop pulling!" When they reached her room she pushed him in and locked the door

"Look just because you dad says I'm your servant does not mean that I'll…" When he turned around he saw that she was almost naked if it wasn't for her underwear she then walked up to Dipper and turned his back towards him

"Would you mind?" she moved her hair and showed the back of her bra, Dipper moved his shaky hands and unclasped her bra for her. She then lets it drop towards the floor she then turned around and headed towards the bathroom, Dipper soon felt his arm being pulled making him follow Pacifica. As they entered Pacifica started the water and removed her panties.

"P-Pacifica?" Dipper asked before she shushed him.

"Your filthy get undress and I'll clean you up." She said ripped off his clothes and forced him into the tub, she then joined him and laid back.

"Yeah, I'm going to enjoy you." She siad

Meanwhile with Mabel

Preston was holding onto Mabel's wrist pulling him into a bedroom as he pushed her in he closed and locked the door behind him.

"Mr. Northwest what is going on? What's the meaning of this!?" Preston the slapped the female twin to the ground, she screamed in pain as she held her cheek. The man soon picked her up and dusted her off.

"Let that be your first warning and get this thought your head you are my"stress reliever" nothing more and maybe even less." He said with a perverted smirk, Mabel then backed away and made a run for the door but it was locked Preston then went placed a hand on her shoulders.

"Relax, you'll enjoy this I promise." He said as he started to pull her apron off along with her blouse exposing her nipples to the cold air Mabel struggled in his grasp but he continued to undress her, Mabel tried screaming, but Preston gagged her

"Now now will be having some "fun" dear." Mabel had a look of terror as he pulled his pants and boxers off.

"Mabel tried for the door again but he grabbed her hair and pulled her to the ground on her back he then grabbed her legs and forced them open

"Are you ready for your first duty?" Mabel muffled scream filled his ears as she tried to get away.

"I'll take that as a yes." He said. He then pulled out his cock scaring the girl she struggles more and more when Preston used his free hand to aligned himself Mabel used to try to break free, but preston forced her to turn around putting her on all fours.

"I guess you like it this way." He said as the tip touched her sex ans she froze, Preston then grabs her arm and forced himself inside her with one thrust. Preston moaned while Mabel's muffled scremas could be heard. He soon started to move fast causing her intense pain, tears started falling from her eyes as she was raped by the man that was supposed to be her new father and protector.

"Man I love this tight feeling." He said he then felt his limit and released inside her. "Dammit I knew I should have worn my cockring, but oh well." He said he then removes the ball gag and she began crying "Oh stop, this is your life now, better ger uses to it." He said Mabel then scratched him.

"You monster! why would you do that!" Mabel yelled

"You still don't get it to do you, I own you now your mine, you little slut." He said as he grabbed her and slammed her into the wall. "For as long as you live you belong to me

"Please just let me go back to Dipper!" She begged

"Why would do that?" He asked as he carried her to the bed and dropped her, she then cawled away and covered herself

"Please just let me go now I won't say anything if you do." She said

"No way, I need a nice tight girl in my life and I was getting bored with Pacifica." He said as he pulled her covering off and open her legs again

"Please just send us back to the orphange, I won't tell anyone please." Mabel begged with tears in her eyes.

"Sorry, but I can't risk that you and brother are mine." He said he then bends over and whispers in her ear. "and I sujest you smile and lie or your brother my end up in a little accident." Mabel's eyes open in shock. "Just do what I say and no one will "have an accident." He threatens. Mabel was now terrified as the man looked at her with pure lust she soon felt him get hard again.

"Oh round two." He said, Mabel soon started crying again as he entered her again.

-Meanwhile-

Dipper was resting in bed with Pacifica as she snuggled up to him, making the boy fell so uncomfortable.


	2. Chapter 2

After being "Adopted" by the Northwest Dipper and Mabel thought that all their troubles were over but soon discovered their heinous reason and activities for the twins.

The light shines onto Dipper after several hours rough sleep cuddling next to his "sister" Pacifica. The boy noticed the time.

"You better wake me up early if you wake up before me," Dipper remembered. He sighs as he then shook her awake.

"Pacifica, Pacifica wake up" he whispered Pacifica then sat up and rubbed her eye

"Good morning Pines," she said in her tired state. "Good job keeping your promise." She yawned. She soon got out of bed and went towards the bathroom

"Are you coming? I need someone to brush my hair." she said still tired

"I'm not brushing your hair." He said

"Yes, you are, unless you want to see your sister." She threatens Dipper then went towards the bathroom.

"I hope Mabel is having a better morning." He said

With Mabel

Mabel's eyes were wide open she couldn't sleep, not next to the man that raped her all night long. When she saw the sunrise, she carefully got up from the bed but felt a hand grab her.

"Going somewhere?" Mabel looked back and saw him. "Not even a good morning?" He asked

"G-Good morning Preston," Mabel said with a trembling voice.

"Oh, what happened to dad?" He as he pulled her back. "I think I liked that much better." He said as he kissed her cheek. Mabel tried to get away but he pulled her back hard "Oh don't act like you didn't like that, we had fun didn't we?" He asked

"You don't deserve to be called that besides you have a wife, why do this with her?" She asked as Preston pulls her under him and pins her

"Oh please, why would I want some dried up snatch when I could have some young meat." He said

"You're sick, y-you need help!" Mabel said, she then felt a hand slap her.

"Don't talk that way with me, or else you little slut!" He said, Mabel then screamed as he sheath himself in her. "Now shut up and let me get off." He said as he started thrusting

Back to Dipper

"...And 200 happy?" Dipper asked as he finished brushing her hair, "Am I done now?" He asked

"Oh Dipper, your never done." She said as she got up and went to her dresser and pulled out her clothes and starts to get dressed. She then tossed him his suit.

"Get dressed, it's time for breakfast" She commanded, Dipper grumbled as he got dressed.

Dining Hall

Dipper and Pacifica made their way towards the table while Mabel sat next to Preston with her hands in her laps

"Mabel!" Dipper said as he tried to get close to her but he felt Pacifica pull his shirt.

"Hey!" He said as he looked at Pacifica.

"Sorry but you have to stay by my side.

"(Groan) Mabel do you could come sit with us?" he asked his sister who was blushing for some reason and she was breathing hard

"I-I'm good h-h-here Dipper"

"Mabel, You okay, you seem to be red?"

"She fine dear boy, just eat your breakfast," Preston said, Mabel then shuddered as she felt a finger enter her.

"Okay?" Dipper said as he sat down, Pacifica snickered as she ate her food

After Breakfast

Dipper and Pacifica went into town to view the locals and take Pacifica shopping mall but Dipper was more worried about Mabel, the two were almost never apart for so long, but with their current situation they really didn't have a choice but he could have sworn that she was acting strangely

"Hey, Dopper!" Pacifica called out

"It's Dipper, and what do you want!" He said. Pacifica then slaps him.

"Never talk like with me!" She said.

"You don't own me!" He said

"Uh yeah, I do so stay focus and if you behave maybe you can see your sister." She said as she pulled his shirt collar.

-Meanwhile-

Mabel was with Priscilla, Preston's wife, the woman was having Mabel trying on various outfits.

"D-Do we have to this?" Mabel asked

"It's what Preston wants." She said refusing to look at her.

"But it hurts, I don't want to do this anymore, please can't I just go back to the orphanage?" She asked

"Why? Aren't you having fun?" She asked, Mabel just looked at her. "All you have to keep Preston happy and you'll live a life luxury." She said

"But, he's raping me, please just send me and brother back." Mabel begged.

"Trust me I want to send you two back, Preston is just too cheap to get any teenagers, but that the man I married." She said

"But he's raping me!" Mabel yelled. Priscilla looked at her and grabbed her throat.

"Don't you dare talk about your father like that, now hold still while I add, your make-up." She said. Mabel started to tear up, but Priscilla puts a stop to that.

"Please let this end." Mabel prayed as lipstick was applied on her face.

-Later-

Dipper and Pacifica return to the manor, the boy carrying her stuff in as soon as he reached her room Dipper dropped them.

"Hey watch it!" She yelled.

"Oh sorry, her let me pick up for you." He said as he kicked her packages and walked over them." Dipper could see the look on her face it was obvious that she was reaching her limit. She took a deep breath and walked towards the nightstand and pulled out something; she hid it behind her back she then got close to the boy and wrapped her hands around his neck, the two struggle for a bit but Dipper got her off.

"what the hell is your…" He then felt his neck and felt a collar, a dog collar. Dipper attempted to take it off. But soon felt a powerful shock.

"What the hell!" Dipper yelled.

"You better behave, dog or you'll get a shock." She said holding the remote. "Now pick that stuff up and make it snappy!" She said as she left Dipper tried to reach for the choker but soon felt a shock.

"Oh before I forget, the collar reacts to muscle movement so don't do anything stupid." She said as she left again, leaving Dipper.


	3. Chapter 3

Dipper was walking down the halls of the manor, he sighed as he saw his reflection and saw the collar. He sighed he soon looked over and saw Priscilla and Mabel, Dipper lit up as he went over towards his sister

"Mabel!" Dipper said as he tried to hug her, but Priscilla stopped him. "Hey! What are you doing!" He said.

"Your sister is very tired, you need to let her rest." She said, Dipper then looked at her and saw that she was a mess her hair was all frizzy she had make-up smeared on her face and he looked down he saw something dripping from her legs.

"Mabel?" He tried to reach for her again but Priscilla pushed him out of the way. "You can talk to her later, we need to get cleaned up." She said as he forced Mabel to walk away.

"Mabel, what's going on?" He asked as he was about to follow them, he soon heard Pacifica yelling for him. Dipper wants to follow them but he didn't want to get shocked again.

"Mabel, why are you crying" Priscilla said. Mabel then covered her face and began crying harder.

"No no, no tears women who belong to the Northwest don't cry." She said.

"But I'm not a northwest, I didn't want this!" She cried

"Oh stop it, your still young, but after a few more nights you'll love it, in fact, you'll be begging for it." She said as she pats her head. "Now let's get you ready for lunch, Preston had been eating fruit just for you." She said as Mabel kept crying

-Meanwhile-

Dipper was with Pacifica as she looked at herself in the mirror trying on various dresses.

"How's this?" She asked

"I really don't care." He said, Pacifica then kicked him in the shin.

"At least try to care." She said as she started to get undressed as she bends over, Dipper couldn't help but look and saw purple bruise marks on the inside of her legs.

"Pacifica, what's wrong with your legs?" He asked. Pacifica then covered herself with her hands.

"I-it's nothing!" She said as she pulled out another dress, now that Dipper thought about it he looked around and saw many long dresses and when she did wear short skirts she always had leggings on and that's all she ever wore

"Pacifica. Are you okay?" He asked

"I'm fine, don't worry about the bruises, I do gymnastics from time to time." She said as she puts one a lake foam green dress. She twirled around in it, Dipper then saw her reflection and she smiled for a second but soon frowned, she saw him and looked back.

"What!?" She asked annoyed, Dipper just looked at her up and down.

"You - uh look great in that." He said

"You don't mean that you're just saying that, besides… I hate this dress." She said.

"But why?" He asked

"It holds a lot of bad memories." She said as she took it off and tossed it away.

-With Mabel-

Preston was sitting in a chair watching tv, while drinking brandy, he then hissed a bit, he looked down and saw Mabel sucking on his cock.

"Dammit, I said be careful with your braces!" He yelled.

"I'm Shorry." She said as she kept sucking." Preston then forced her down deeper, gagging her.

"God, I traded Pacifica for this." He said. He soon felt Mabel go limp, he looked down and saw her.

"Oops well, no since ruining an erection." He said as he grabbed her head and started moving her head up and down the shaft.

-Later-

Dipper was walking through the halls behind Pacifica, he looked couldn't help but look at her legs and keep thinking how she got those bruises.

"Hey Dipper!" She called out to him. He looked up and saw her.

"What?" He asked.

"Well I was going to let you see Mabel, but…"

"No no, I'm sorry, let's see Mabel, please… Ma'am." He said

"You sure?" She asked.

"Yes please!" He begged.

"Alright." She said nonchalantly, Pacifica then escorted him to Preston's office but once they got close Pacifica stops them.

"What's wrong."

"Wait for it." She said, just then Preston came out while fixing his pants.

"Now you be a good girl and freshen up, I have a meeting to get to." He said as he left, when he far away Pacifica and Dipper came up to the door, Pacifica came up towards it and pulled out a bobby pin and started to pick the lock. As the door unlocked Pacifica looked towards Dipper.

"Now don't be suprised." She said as she opened the door. Dipper was confused by what she meant, as he looked in, he saw his sister, her eyes, he carefully walked up to her and covered his mouth at what he saw. She naked, make-up smeared on her face, her body exposed and covered in the dry white crust, some of it still fresh, but as he looked down he saw a deep purple bruise around her thighs, similar to Pacifica's.

"Oh my god, Mabel!" He yelled as she took off his jacket and covered her. "Mabel! Mabel!, can you hear me?" He asked. Mabel then looked at Dipper and sat up, Dipper soon sighed but was shocked as she started to pull down his pants. Dipper backed away and grabbed her arm.

"Mabel what are you doing!" He asked.

"This is the fate of the women in this place, once my father gets a hold of them."

"What! What the hell is going on here!" He said.

"Dipper she raped by my Father!" Pacifica said as she looked away in shame.

"W-What?" He said

"Preston raped her!" Dipper was shocked to hear that his mouth was so far opened that he could touch the floor

"Mabel! why didn't you tell this sooner!?" Dipper yelled in the quiet bathroom

"I-I was going to tell you but he made stay quiet!" Mabel cried, Dipper then hugged her.

"Mabel I'll get you out of here"

"Dipper, please just let me do this, please you deserve this life and..." Dipper then stops her by pulling her in for a hug.

"I'll make sure that he gets what's coming to him, I'll get you out of here." Dipper promised as he hugged her tighter. Pacifica then looked on with indifference. The twins then got up and was about to leave left the room but Pacifica stops them.

"Get out of the way! Were leaving!" He said

"Oh yeah and then what? My dad will just come find you, you think that you can go to the police, good luck, my dad owns this town, especially us." She admitted.

"Us?" Dipper said. Pacifica just looked away, Dipper noticed that she was digging her nails into her arm.

"Pacifica did he...?" Was all Dipper asked before Pacifica stops him

"My life was just horrible my mom got her tubes tied so now she can't bear that man a child that's when he started to see me as more than just his daughter." She said

-Flashback-

Pacifica awoke in cheery mood the day she waited for months she jumps out of bed and gets refreshed, got dressed and as she was about to leave she found a gift on the floor, she smiled as she bends over to pick it up she then opened it and found a small gift it was new dress from her mother, The same lake foam green dress she hated. She soon changed into it and went to the dining hall and found a spread waiting for her she then found a note

"Happy Birthday, Princess Love Father." Pacifica smiled and started to dig in after breakfast, she went into town where everyone said "happy birthday" and were forced to praise her. She then went to a Jewelry Store and started to look around, just then the Jeweler came up to her.

"Pacifica Northwest?" He asked

"Yes."

"Perfect your father has a gift for you." He said as he went to the back and brought a box and handed it to her, she opened it and found a llama shaped pendant with emerald eyes she puts it on and hugs herself.

"Yep, my daddy has good taste." She said as she left her phone then went off she then answered it

"Yes sir, I'll be there soon." Pacifica soon made her way home as she entered she found her father

"Pacifica you're five minutes late."

"Dad, please don't do this it's…" she was cut off by a belt hitting her side.

"Are you back talking me!" He yelled

"N-No sir." She said as he held her side Preston then dragged by her hair towards her room and tied her down with her back facing him.

He then ripped off her new dress to get a good view of his target he then began hitting her pale back living marks and cuts

"D-Daddy, Please stop" he then rang his bell and she stop she closed her eyes and took her beating lit lasted for hours and hours till Preston broke her skin leaving giant bloody marks

"You know, ever since your mother got her tub tied, she's been keeping herself busy with the help, and giving nothing to me and she knew that I wanted a son, but she goes and does this!" He said. "I don't want to hurt you dear, but I just need to let out this frustration." He then looked at her exposed body and smiled. "I think I may have a way to deal with my frustrations and find a worthy woman to make my son." He said Pacifica then went wide-eyed and looked at her father and a look of fear filled her eyes.

"No please sir, anything but that!" She begged, but Preston ignored her as he began to take off his clothes and untied her from her bed and towered over her. "This is wrong! Please don't do this!" She begged, Preston then grabbed both of her arms and held them above her head.

"But Pacifica, who else but you? Plus at this age, you're much more fertile." He then grabbed her legs and forced them opened Pacifica then started struggling at his grip but Preston grabbed her throat

"We didn't have to make this difficult, but now I got to do this." He then took his member and forced himself inside her he then covered her mouth to keep the house from hearing her screams Preston then began pumping as he did so Pacifica's eyes began to water

"I can't believe that he's doing this to his daughter," Pacifica thought to herself as she felt every hard thrust, the heat from his breath, it was a torture, Pacifica was soon about to lose consciences.

"Pacifica I'm close"

"NO! Pull it out now!" She screamed in her head, with one last push, he filled her up staying place making sure that it didn't go anywhere

Pacifica was twitching as she felt so disgusted, Preston then pulled himself out

"Hmm it seems that I need to work on my stamina so that we can repeat the experience." he then went towards the door but turned to her "Oh I almost forgot Happy Birthday" he then left her there as she twitched.

-Now-

"After I couldn't conceive his child, I was at that man's mercy whenever he wanted, he forgot that my mom existed, he kicked her out of the bedroom and forced me to move to one next to him, then I found you guys more specifically, Mabel." She said

"You, you put us through this hell!" He yelled

"What do you expect! I needed to look out for myself, I couldn't keep doing this!" She yelled, just then Dipper slapped her hard, He then grabbed Mabel and went past her. "C'mon Mabel let's get out of here!" He said as he helped his sister up.

"It's pointless you know!" Pacifica yelled! "He always gets his way!" She said as she started to tear up. "Always pointless."

* * *

Zoryan El Muerto: Indeed

Youthintruth: Yep

Tod Graymoon: Glad that you do

Smiling Lemon: I knew you would

TheAllSeeingEye4812: Happy now?


	4. Chapter 4

Pacifica was walking down the manor, trying to find the twins. She has to make sure that they don't escape or she'll face her father's wrath.

"Damnit where are those two!" She said as she looked around for them. "I can't let them, leave!" She said

"_Can't let who leave?" _Pacifica froze as she looked back and saw her mother, wearing a tight black dress exposing her cleavage.

"N-Nothing Mom, I'm just looking for my new siblings." She said

"Whatever, tell your father that I'm going out assuming that he cares." She said as she walks pass her. Pacifica sighed as she watched her walk away. This was normal for her too see, her mother would just leave to go the local bar, sometimes she wouldn't come back until the next day, but Preston doesn't care, as long as she got her allowance and left him alone then nothing can stop him from his little hobbies.

"Alright, I hope we can talk more Mother." She said, but her mother wasn't listing, Pacifica then walked away to continue to look for them.

-Meanwhile-

Dipper was carefully walking around, avoiding anyone trying to get In his way as he made it back to his room, he grabbed what he had and carefully went back to Mabel, but before he could enter the room, he felt a hand on his shoulder, he froze as he looked back and saw Preston.

"Doppler, have you seen your sister I have something I need from her." He said

"Uh no I haven't you usually take up most of her time Sir." He said.

"Maybe that little slut is with that other slut." He whispered. "Thanks kid, I'll see ya around." He said as he walked away. Dipper then took a deep breath and went into the room and found Mabel.

"You ready?" He asked as he helped his sister up. "Come on we have to hurry." He said

"Its pointless Dipper." She said

"Come on, don't say that…"

"Dipper please! It's pointless he'll just find us." She said

"Will then…"

"Mason!" Mabel yelled as he looked at her. "Please it's okay I can take it; I just want us to have a good life." She said as she forced a smile.

"What are you talking about? Preston is raping you I'm being treated as slave; we don't deserve this please just… trust me." He said, Mabel looked at him and sighs.

"Okay." She said Dipper then took her hand and started to head out of the room, he looked around and headed down the hall, but as he did, he heard Preston yelling.

"_Mabel! Where are you!" _ He called out, he then avoided that path and carefully made it to the kitchen as they made it to the back door, Dipper's collar started to shock him, Mabel then got worried, she looked back and saw Pacifica.

"Pacifica what are you doing!" She said

"You're not going anywhere; I will not be put through that man's torment again!" She yelled pushing the button harder making him howl in pain more!

"Pacifica stop your hurting him!" Mabel begged.

"Then you better get back to my father right now!" She gritted.

"I will, please just stop!" She cried, Pacifica then stops the collar shocks, Dipper took a deep breath as he looked at the blonde.

"I told you it's pointless." She said as she walked away leaving a sadden Mabel and a pissed off Dipper.

-Later-

Dipper was sitting in Pacifica room head in his arms as Pacifica talked on her phone, as he just sat there, he couldn't help but think about what's happening to his sister.

"_I have to get us out of here! No matter what!_" He thought. He then looked at himself in the mirror and at the collar. _"But I have to get rid of this damn collar!"_

Later that night

Dipper was laying next to Pacifica as she slept soundly while Dipper watched her, he soon pulled the covers off and looked down at her body, a purple nighty that reached down to her knees, her budding chest rising and falling. God, he hated seeing her and raised his hands and carefully wrapped around her neck and started to tighten it. Pacifica slowly woke up and saw him she tried to reach for the shock button, but Dipper was pinning her down as he choked her.

* * *

TheAllSeeingEye4812: Don't worry he will face justice

Omega999yt: So Am I

Smiling Lemon: Don't worry there is still some story left.

Joseftanti: I will


	5. Chapter 5

Dipper was holding onto Pacifica's throat, as he tightened his grip he watched as she struggled to breath, he hated this, he hated this life, knowing what his sister being used!

"This ends now!" He said as he watched Pacifica struggle, she then used what remaining strength she has and flips him on to his back, she soon broke free, she then got off the bed and grabbed to remote and pointed at him, but he didn't move all, Pacifica then went up to him and saw that he was crying.

"Why? Why is this happening to us?!" He asked.

"Stop it, stop crying!" Pacifica ordered. "Stop being so weak, you were so ready to kill me, but now this!" Pacifica said, she then grabbed his throat. "What's wrong! do something fight back don't just give up!" She said

"What's the point anymore, I get away because of this collar, that bastard has my sister and I have nowhere else to go what can I do!" He whined. Pacifica then gritted her teeth and slapped him!

"Stop it! just stop why are you so weak! Why don't you do something about it, you almost killed me, you could have used that anger and killed my father, but now this are you that weak!" She said

"What's the point anymore, like you said it's pointless!" He said. "I might as well just give up and accept my new life." He said. Pacifica then tacked him and was on top of him, she then grabbed his collar and pulled him up to her face.

"Look here, I don't care what happens to anyone in this damn manor if you want to kill someone then do it, kill me, kill my father for what he has done, but don't just give up!" She said

"And why not!"

"Because if you give up then your allowing your freedom to be taken by that man." Dipper then felt her hands shake. "Come on, either kill him or me either way someone from this house will die!" She said, Dipper then looked up and saw that she was in tears, Pacifica then took a deep breath.

"It's funny, I just wanted to get away from my father by using your sister, but now seeing you like this so pathetic." She said as she took off his collar. Dipper was confused as he looked at her eyes cover by her bangs as she forced a smile on her face. She then got off and looked down at him.

"You have one chance, take your sister and get out of here, before I change my mind." She said, Dipper then got up and left the room leaving Pacifica, as he did the girl sighed as started to get undressed.

"Might as well get ready." She said as she laid back down in the bed and got one last good night sleep.

_With Dipper-_

Dipper was walking down the hall trying to find Preston's room, which wasn't all that hard all he needs to do was follow the sound of his sister's voice.

"Don't worry Mabel I'm coming!" He said as she found the source of the sound, he carefully opened the door and saw a semi-nude Preston with Mabel in his lap, his digesting hands all over her body, as Mabel was whimpering as he touched her body all over.

"I must say Mabel, since you have been behaving so well, I think I'll give you a day off at some point." He said as she forced her face to his and gave her a kiss, his disgusting lounge filled her mouth as tears fell off the young girl's face. Dipper soon waited as this disgusting man had his way with his sister, but he knew he couldn't do anything to a man that big, he soon waited for his moment, which meant he head to listen to this man's hearty groans and Mabel's tearful pleads after a while Preston finished with his sister, Dipper carefully sneaked inside, he then placed a hand on Mabel's mouth, Mabel then looked over and saw him, he then placed a finger on his lips shh-ing her.

"Come on." He whispered.

"Dipper, please we can't..."

"Don't worry I'll figure something out." He said, Mabel then carefully got out of the bed and the two left the room, Dipper then

"Mabel met me the kitchen I need to check something." He said as she left Mabel to the kitchen, Dipper then went to Pacifica's room.

"Dipper what the hell are you doing here!" She asked.

"Coming to save you!" He said as he tossed her clothes. "Get dressed were leaving

"Dipper, I told you it's pointless, please just go!" She begged.

"No! I refuse to let this man do whatever he wants, so I'm taking what's his, now get dress and met Mabel in the kitchen, I have something else to do! "Pacifica please come with us, leave this life and come with us." He said as he left leaving Pacifica to decided. Dipper soon left and went back to Preston's room.

With Mabel-

Mabel was pacing back and forth waiting for her brother, just then Pacifica came in, Mabel noticed and got scared.

"Please don't..." Pacifica soon tried to calm her down.

"It's okay, calm down I'm not going to hurt you." She said, just then Dipper came, Pacifica looked at him and gasped as she saw blood on him.

"Dipper?" She asked. "W-What happened?" She asked.

"Don't worry about it, let's just go." He said, Mabel followed behind, Pacifica, scared on what to do, looked back at her home and left with the twins, going to who knows where, but for the first time in a long time she was happy.

* * *

TheAllSeeingEye4812: Trust me what he did to him was enough

Smiling Lemon: It's gets worse from here


	6. Chapter 6

Dipper and the girls were running through the front of the manor refusing, to look, but as soon as they reached the gate they had to look around trying to find another way.

"Damn it, Pacifica do you know any way out?" Dipper asked

"I don't I'm not used to leaving this late." She said, Dipper then looked around trying to find something to help them. That is until Pacifica remembered the shed in the garden. She soon left and went to the old shed and found what she needed a latter she grabbed it she soon returned and found the twins waiting.

"Awesome, Pacifica," Dipper said as he took it and placed it on the wall, he then went over the wall and looked around.

"Okay we're good, come on!" Dipper said, Mabel then climbed over a jumped, Dipper caught her and places her down gently. "Come on Pacifica!" Dipper said, Pacifica reluctantly climbed and looked over the wall, she then looked down and saw the twins. "Jump ill catch you." He said, Pacifica jumped down and Dipper caught her.

"Come on." He said the trio then went down the road, Pacifica looked back and saw her prison disappear, after a awhile, the group stopped to take a breather.

"I think we should be far enough." Dipper said

"No, we're not," Pacifica said. "As long as we stay here, in this town, we're not safe. We need to leave this town." She said.

"Do you have any idea how?" Dipper asked, Pacifica then thought about it for a second.

"I may know someone." She said. As they continued walking,

-Meanwhile-

Priscilla was getting home after her late-night and found paramedics, carrying Preston.

"What happened?" She asked

"Are you his wife?" The paramedic asked.

"Yes." She said

"Well…"

-With the kids-

The tiro was walking through the woods, cold and kinda lost as the twins followed Pacifica.

"Pacifica are we there yet?" Dipper asked, but Pacifica wouldn't answer, but that was the least of his worry, what he more concerned about was his sister, who seemed to be in a trance, Dipper then took her hand and held her close. After a while of walking, they made it to an old shack.

"Is this it?" Dipper asked.

"Yeah, but will they be here?" She said. As they went up to the front porch. Pacifica took a deep breath and knocked on the door. They waited for a bit and Pacifica was getting worried she soon banged on the door.

"Pacifica Stop! No one is home!" Dipper said

"No they have to be, they have to be!" She begged as she counted she soon tired herself out, she slid down and started crying. Dipper then placed a hand on her shoulder.

"C'mon let's get out of here." Dipper said.

"Alright." She said. As they were about to leave an old woman opened the door.

"Who the hell is banging on my door at this hour!" She yelled.

"Carla!" Pacifica said. As she hugged her, Carla then looked at her.

"Paz? I haven't seen you in ages." She said as she hugged her back. She then looked at the twins. "And who are these two?" She asked

"My… Preston's new victims." Pacifica's said.

"Oh dear, you better come in." Carla then invited them in.

-Later-

After getting cleaned, the woman named Carla took the kids to a room in the attic, Dipper was in one bed while Mabel and Pacifica were in another.

"Okay you kids can stay in here, for the time being, my husband and his brother will be back in the morning so will deal with this later, for now you kids get some rest." Carla said

"Thanks Carla." Pacifica said, the woman then turned off the light.

"Pacifica, can you tell me who this person is?" He asked

"She's an old friend of mine, I would sometime visit her when I could, but that was a long time ago." Pacifica said. "Look I'll explain in the morning just get some sleep." She said, Dipper didn't object as he got some sleep. After a few hours Dipper found himself awoken, he foucsed his vsion and saw Mabel on top of him.

"Mabel, what's wrong?" He whispered

"Dipper…" She said as she kissed him, Dipper was now fully awake as he pushed her away.

"Mabel what are you doing!" He asked, Mabel soon pulled the cover off her brother.

"Please Dipper, I…" Dipper then sat up and placed his hand on her shoulders.

"Mabel, you don't need to do this anymore." He said.

"Please, Dipper, just once." She begged, Dipper then thought about it, but he still refused.

"You might as well give her what she wants." Dipper looked back and saw Pacifica. "She too hopped on aphrodisiac that she won't be satisfied until you do something." She said.

"Do you have any idea what you are saying!" Dipper said

"Look I really don't care, just make it quick so that she can shut up so that I can get some sleep." Pacifica said.

"Easier said and done."

"Then don't do anything, and let her do all the work." Pacifica said. Dipper then looked back at his sister and sighed.

"Just this once." He said, Mabel then started to get undress and Dipper got a good look at her. "Just make it quick." He said. The two kissed each other softly, Dipper soon felt her hand reach down gently rub his crotch, she then pulled his boxers down and grasped his cock she soon gently gripped it. After a moment Dipper moaned feeling her soft lips wrap around my cock feeling her tongue slide up and down as she took more of his cock into her throat. Dipper felt disgusted that he was getting hard, but he was human, Mabel was now in his lap looking down at him. Dipper's hands were caressing up and down Mable's side's as she ran her hands through his hair. She soon lifted her hips and placed her pussy on the tip and pushed herself, Dipper couldn't believe it he lost his virginity to his sister and it was all Preston's fault. After a few seconds, she began to bounce herself up and down Mabel's breathing was filled the room Dipper looked over at Pacifica and saw that she has not looked over at them. Dipper then looked up and saw Mabel looking at him. Dipper could not believe that this was happening, he felt sick inside but if it's to help Mabel, he needs to end this quick, Dipper then pushed her back and he started to thrust himself up into Mabel, he grabbed her hips and started hard and fast, the boy soon started sweating, Dipper soon looked at his sister who had a dead look on her face. Dipper then pulled her close and held her as he reached his limit the two moaned and Dipper fell on top of her breathing heavily. Dipper then wrapped his arms around her.

-Meanwhile-

Preston was in the hospital trying to remember what had happened to him, he looked to his side and saw Priscilla next to him.

"W-What happened?" He asked

"Do you want the long version or in your case the very short version." She said as she pulled the cover off, Preston then felt his crotch and found nothing.

"Who did this!" He yelled

* * *

Smiling Lemon: We'll just have to wait and see.


	7. Chapter 7

As the morning sun rises, the young heiress woke up and looked around, she sighed as she looked over towards her side and saw the twins, in each other's arms. Pacifica then looked down and gripped the sheets, she then climbed out of the bed and left the room, letting the twins sleep some more. She soon made her way downstairs and smelled the delicious food, Pacifica entered the kitchen and saw Carla cooking, the elderly woman looked back and saw her.

"Well good morning, Pacifica, just in time I made pancakes." She said. "Where are your little friends?" She asked.

"They deserve to sleep in after what my… what I did to them." She said. Carla then sighed and placed a plate in front of her.

"Now Pacifica, it's not your fault, your father made you do that, that man had forced you to do something for him, but you did the right thing by bringing them here," Carla said as she puts a stack of pancakes down in front of her. Carla then sat down in front of her and ate her breakfast. "So tell me what's the story with the twins?" She asked

"Nothing much, they were orphans when I found them, I showed them to him and well… here we are." She said.

"How did you kids escape?" She asked

"It was rough, but we managed to distract him long enough to get away." She said

"But what about the boy?" She asked. "Don't think I didn't notice the boy with blood on his hands.

"I don't know what he did, but he seems so satisfied, I hope he didn't do anything stupid." She said, Just then the backdoor opened and two elderly men came in.

"Hey, Carla." One of them said.

"Hey guys, look who finally escaped, Carla said as she pointed towards Pacifica.

"Is that little Pacifica, oh my god." He said as he gave her a big hug and she hugged back.

"Good to see you too, Stan." She said as the man puts her down.

"It's been so long, what happened to you, I thought you were sent to a boarding school." He said

"It's a long story, but I think I needed to start from the beginning." She said

-Meanwhile-

Dipper was now awake, he was holding his sister in his arm. This was the first time Mabel was able to sleep peacefully, so he didn't want to bother her. But now Dipper was thinking about last night and how he had to do something so disgusting that it made him angry that Preston had to force him to do it, to 'satisfy' her, but he soon remembered what he did to that man, he held his sister close, he then placed a kiss on her forehead and carefully got out the bed. As he was about to leave he looked at his hands and saw the dried up blood on his hands.

"He got what he deserved!" He said, he then put his clothes on and left, then looked around the old rustic cabin. He looked around trying to find a bathroom but ended up getting lost, that is until he found himself in some sort of gift shop.

"Dang it, where did this girl take me?"

"Uh, can I help you?" Dipper looked back and saw an older man holding a cup of coffee. Dipper froze as he saw him, he tried to think of a way out. "What's the matter, cat got your tongue?" He asked.

"No." He said

"Then what are you doing here?" He asked.

"I came here with a friend of mine." Dipper admitted. "We escaped and came here." He said

"Escaped from… wait are you Pacifica's "brother"." He asked

"I only have one sister." He said.

"Come with me." He said, Dipper then followed him and they reached the kitchen, Pacifica soon noticed him.

"Dipper!" She said as she was about to run up to him, but she stopped. "I mean about time you woke up. You missed breakfast." She said. "How's Mabel?"

"She's still sleeping, she needs it after everything she's been through." He said. Pacifica then dropped her head in shame.

'Now now, all that matters is that you kids are safe." Carla said as she went up to Dipper. "Now young man, why don't you relax and have something to eat." Carla said as she set down a plate of pancakes. The boy then sat down and started eating. "I guess introductions are in order, Dipper was it, my name is Carla and this is my husband Stanly and his twin brother Stanford." She introduced.

"Hello." Dipper said as he kept eating.

"Dipper, i'm a licensed doctor. Would it be okay if I check on your sister?" He asked, Dipper stayed silent he was having a hard time trusting them, but if Pacifica does then.

"Okay, but let's wait until she wakes up okay, she's been having it kinda rough." He said

"We know, Pacifica told us everything, I'm so sorry that you and your sister have to go through that hell." Stan said. Dipper then looked at Pacifica who looked guilty. "Damn it, me and brother have been trying to get some dirt on him and try to get him arrested, but he pretty much owns the town and he's not very easy to touch." Stan said.

"Well, I kinda proved that wrong last night." Dipper said.

"What do you mean?" Stan asked, Dipper then gripped his fork tight.

"Son, what did you do?" Ford asked.

-GF Hospital-

Preston was laying in bed, iv's and several machines were beeping and Preston was on many painkillers while his wife stayed by his side, but she was busy talking to her "friend", Preston soon started to wake up.

"Uh, what happened?" He asked

"Remember you got your dick snipped off." She said bluntly.

"What! Preston then looked under the blanket and saw that it really was gone.

"Yeah, when I told you, you freaked out and started to thrash about trying to get out, but they sedate you." She said, she put away her phone. "So you wanna tell me how you did this happen?" She asked.

"That boy! That Pines boy! He did this, wait a minute where is Mabel!" He asked, making Priscilla scoff.

"I looked around the house, she and her brother were gone and so was Pacifica." She said.

"That little whore! Find them now!" He said.

"Preston cut your losses and move on, look I'll find you a boner I mean donor replacement." She snickered.

"So glad that you are enjoying this." She said

"What can I say, but you got what you deserved." She said, Preston then grabbed her and pulled her close.

"Look here you adulterous whore, as long as you leech of me you will do everything I order you to do. Now start looking for them now and call your little boy toy. I need surgery done now!" He yelled. Priscilla then left and did what she was told. "Those bastards are going to pay for this no matter what, in fact as soon as I find them, i'm going to make him watch as I'll defile his sister right in his face, and who knows maybe I'll swing a little bit." He said as he started to chuckle.

-Soon-

Dipper was sitting outside of the shared bedroom while Ford was examining his sister a while ago she was screaming bloody murder but Dipper managed to calm her down after Ford was done he left and Dipper looked up to him.

"She has tears in her vaginal area, bruises on the inner thigh and seemed to be under a very powerful aphrodisiac that has worked its way out of her system and I found… DNA from two people, one was very fresh." Ford said, Dipper then looked away in shame.

"Anyway, I need to run some test, would you mind if I take a little blood from here?" He asked

"Why?" Dipper asked

"Just a precaution, I have to make sure she doesn't have any diseases or anything that can harm her." He said.

"Alright." Dipper said, Ford then went back inside. Dipper then went back to his spot.

"Please just let her be safe." He begged

-In Ford's Study-

Ford was studying the girl's blood and saw that she didn't have any diseases.

"Looks like that bastard has been keeping her in good health." He said, he soon reached for a button and accidentally started a new program.

"Oh darn." He said just the machine then started beeping, Ford looked at it.

"No way." He said

-In The Bedroom-

Dipper was sitting on the bed next to Mabel she was resting after her test, Pacifica watched in slight jealousy. Just then Carla came in holding a tray of food.

"Hey, I figure you guys could use a snack." She said as she placed the tray down.

"Thank you Carla." Pacifica said.

"No worries, just want to make sure you kids are comfortable." She said

"Thank you, ma'am." Dipper said.

"Please call me Carla and if that's too casual then call me Mrs. Pines." She said.

"Heh funny, mine and Mabel's last name is Pines." Dipper said

"Well isn't that a coincidence." Carla said.

"I don't think so." the group then looked over and saw Ford coming in with a folder

"Ford what do you mean?" Carla asked

"While I was testing Mabel's blood, by the way, your all clean, I accidentally started the genetic test and well, I believe that these two are our great nephew and niece from our relatives that passed away a years ago." He said.

* * *

Guest: Thank you thank you I try my best.

Smiling Lemon: You sir are a major pervert, and that is why I like ya.

Zoryan El Muerto: Yep she has been but now she is safe.


	8. Chapter 8

The room was silent, no on spoke a word as the revelations that Dipper and Mabel had relatives, living ones at that.

"A-Are you serious!" Dipper asked.

"I'm sure of it The twins are our great-niece and nephew." He said.

"But how we were told that there was no one left, in our family, they couldn't find anyone." Dipper said.

"But that was impossible." Stan said

"What do you mean?" Dipper asked, Stan then sighed.

"When we heard about your parents' accident, we thought that you kids died too." He said.

"What!" Dipper yelled.

"Dipper calm down." Pacifica asked

"We weren't in the accident, we stayed at home. The police came and took us to the orphanage," Dipper explained.

"Must have been some shitty cops then, because no one told us that you were alive." Stan said.

"I can't believe it! Our lives ruined by some lazy cops, this is bullshit!" Dipper yelled, He then felt a hand on his shoulder and looked back to see Carla. "Sorry, I don't usually.."

"It's okay kid, now we know your nephew only real pines men can swear like that." Stan said to liven the mood. The kids soon chuckled. But Pacifica looked down in shame knowing that the twins' torment was all her fault.

"You're not blaming yourself are ya Paz?" Carla asked.

"But it was my fault, that they had to go through all that."

"Are they blaming you? After all it was your father who did the unspeakable thing, not you." Carla said, Pacifica then grabbed her arm and signed.

"But if you want to make it up to them, then try your best to treat them like people instead of slaves." She said. And I think that I know the best thing… who wants pizza for dinner." She called out. Pacifica soon thought about it what she meant and figured out what to do.

-Later-

Everyone was in the living room enjoying their dinner watching tv, of course for the twins they couldn't take their eyes off it, but Pacifica mind was elsewhere. After Dinner Pacifica was helping with the clean-up when she noticed Dipper coming in. She looked away, Dipper then walked up to her.

"Pacifica I need to talk to you, later tonight." He said as he left back to the bedroom.

-Later that night-

Pacifica was in the living room watching tv, everyone was already asleep but Pacifica was waiting for Dipper and what he wanted.

"Maybe he forgot." She said, just then she heard footsteps she looked over and saw him. She looked away and he went to the chair and sat down next to her, they remained silent as they watched the infomercial, Pacifica wanted to say something but she was too afraid.

"You know…" Dipper said breaking the tension, "the trama Mabel will be dealing with her entire life, at least that's what Ford said." He added.

"I'm sorry." She said

"Worse of all there was so much damage, she might not be able to have sex without feeling pain, or even have children." He said.

"Dipper…"

"And it's all your fault, you know that." He said, Pacifica then felt heartbroken, Dipper then stood in front of her. "But I can blame you all I want, but there is no point in getting mad at you, after all, you were just following your dad's orders, but compensation is required." He said

"I...I'll do my best to pay you back, I'll do anything for your forgiveness!" She said.

"Good." He said as he left, "let's try to live our lives pass this, alright." He said as he went back to his room, Pacifica couldn't help but feel relief, but she knows that it wouldn't last long.

* * *

Smiling Lemon: Hmm now I wouldn't say that.

Zoryan El Muerto: Indeed.


	9. Chapter 9

Pacifica was resting in her bedroom, but she was tossing and turning around, as she shot up she looked around in the darkness.

"You're safe, Paz, you're safe…" She soon felt a hand on her mouth, her eyes shot opened as she started struggling, as they grabbed her. She was then taken out of the room as she looked over she saw Dipper and Mabel in the same position, Mabel was so terrified it took two men to hold her as she struggled to break free, Dipper didn't move as he was knocked out, Pacifica then bit her captor's hand, freeing her mouth.

"Stan! Carla! Help!" Pacifica yelled, the man soon gagged her and hurried out, but before they tossed her in their car, she saw Stan trying to catch up, but was too late.

-Later-

Pacifica was sitting on a stool as she was getting whipped by her father.

"You (Crack) Wretched (Crack) Bitch!" He said between whips. Pacifica refused to scream not wanting to give her dickless father the satisfaction.

"Sir you're not supposed to straining yourself." A servant said.

"Silence she needs to know her place after what she did!" He said

"Sir, your bleeding." He said, Preston then looked down and sighed. "Make sure that this brat doesn't leave!" he ordered as he left the room, Pacifica then sat up and went to the bed and laid on her stomach, she soon lets the tears fall.

-Meanwhile-

Dipper, beaten, and bruised was being forced to watch as various men had their way with his sister as she screamed his name.

"Just think if this happened before my accident, it would have just been me, but since you made me half a man, I had to enlist several egar men for this." He said. "This is what happens when you cross me! When you leave your place, her suffering is all on you!" He said.

"Please, I'll do anything just let her go!" Dipper begged, just then Preston then kicked his gut again.

"You're pathetic! Just enjoy the show." He said as Preston sat down in a chair and used Dipper as a footstool as he was forced to watch.

-Later-

Dipper and Mabel were laying on the ground Mabel, broken and exhausted.

"Will be back in an hour, so rest up and don't do anything I wouldn't do." He said with a laugh leaving the twins.

-Later-

Carla was in the living room, trying to calm down, while Ford was informing the police what happened, but even with video evidence, the police refused to help.

"S-Sorry Mr. Pines, but there is nothing they could do." They said, but since it was dealing with the Northwest they just refused to do anything. Stan then kicked the couch.

"Damnnit, those pigs are afraid of that Northwest bastard!" He said.

"Stanly, calm down we just need to think." Ford said.

"How? That family owns this town, how can we fight against him?" Stanly asked.

"I don't know, but we just need to keep calm and think rationally."

"Bro, those kids are in danger, if we don't do…." Just then they heard a voice behind them. The two looked over and saw a woman in an overcoat, holding a documents.

"Um can we help you?" Carla asked

"More like I can help you." the woman said as she handed them a folder. The twins and Carla looked over it ans were shocked at what they saw.

"I assure you that the children will be safe, just trust me and Preston will pay for what he's done." She said as she left.

"Should we?" Stanly asked

"Do we have a choice?" Ford said. "At least with this we have a plan." He said as they watch the woman leave.

* * *

TheAllSeeingEye4812: This chapter should be

Smiling Lemon: Trust me he will


	10. Chapter 10

After the kids were taken away by Dipper and Ford were sneaking around town in trench coats trying to reach the police department, with this new evidence they could possibly get the children back. When they got close to it they saw Preston's car.

"I should have expected this from that man, he got there first." He said.

"That shouldn't stop us, we need to get this to them." He said

"We need to figure a way around him and show this to the chief of police," Ford said

"And I think I know how." Stan then jumped out of the bushes and ran up to Preston's car and tagged it, just as Preston was walking out.

"Come and get me you rapist," Stan yelled as Preston and two police officers chased after him leaving the entrance open.

"Now or never!" Ford said as he headed inside.

-With the Twins-

Dipper was in the bathroom cleaning his sister who had a vacant dead look on her face. Her face was bruised cheeks stained with dry tears.

"Make sure that she's all clean for later, fucking scumbag.

"D-dipper," Mabel said, Dipper then grabbed her hand.

"Don't worry Mabel, I'll figure something out." He said. Just then he heard the bathroom door open, Dipper looked over and saw Priscilla.

"What are you doing here?" He asked. She didn't answer as she grabbed a towel and handed it to him.

"Get dressed, you two are coming with me." She said, Dipper then helped his sister, got her dressed, and followed the matriarch, they were soon moved into a room.

"Stay here." She said as she closed the door, Dipper was scared to know what's going to happen, but Dipper made sure to protect her. After a bit of waiting the door opened, Dipper held his sister, and Pacifica was tossed in. Priscilla followed suit with a large duffle bag filled with clothes and money, she then opened a window and opened it.

"W-What are you doing?" Dipper asked

"Look, things will get serious in a little bit, here are some clothes and some money to take your sister to the hospital to get her checked," Priscilla said as she was about to leave the room, she looked at Pacifica.

"Take care of yourself and never come back to this hellhole, if you get caught again, don't expect help again." She said as she closed the door. The kids were confused but didn't question it as they were about to leave, Dipper looked back to Pacifica.

"What are you doing, come on!" Dipper said

"No, it's pointless, just leave me." She said.

"What are you talking about, you say you would pay me back." He said.

"And this is how I will, I brought you two here, so please let me do this for you, i'll take her place and you need to get her out of here."

"But…"

"Look, if i'm still here he won't come after you for a while, please just go." She said Dipper hesitantly turned and went to help his sister up and climbed out the window. As they left the door opened, Pacifica closed her eyes and awaited her punishment.

-Outside-

Dipper was carrying Mabel on his back while she sat on the duffle bag. "Damn bitch, why would she do that, well forget her, I need to get you to the hospital." He said. Just then Mabel started to wrap her arms around him.

"Dipper~" She moaned, Dipper looked at her and saw that she was blushing. That's when Dipper remembered that drug Mabel was forced to take.

"No Mabel, just calm down you don't have to do that anymore." He said

Mabel soon started shaking, knocking Dipper down, mabel was breathing heavily into his ears as he tried to get up. Mabel pushed him back down.

"Mabel we have to keep moving," he said

"Please I…"

"Who's out there!" Dipper looked up and saw lights flashing Dipper was panicking.

"Mabel let me go, we have to run!" he said

"I don't care, I need this, please!" She begged as the lights got closer, Dipper then used his strength to turn himself and held her, seeing the light get brighter he backed into a tree and held his sister as she kissed on his neck, he then closed his eyes. After a few seconds he felt a hand on his shoulder, he looked up and saw several people, wearing uniforms.

"It's okay we're the police." the man said as he separated the two and picked up the children. "You're safe now." Dipper couldn't believe it was it finally over

Few Days Later

Dipper was sitting in a bedroom, reading a book, all dressed up in a buttoned-up shirt and dress pants, he soon heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." He said, just then Carla came in wearing a pants suit.

"You ready?" She asked. Dipper nods and as he follows his aunt, Dipper still couldn't believe it his hell was finally over, after escaping The Northwest Manor was flooded with police officers, arresting the staff. Even Pacifica was safe, but once Preston found this out he went into hiding but he didn't get far since those documents also included all his hiding spots. He was caught short and today was his trial and Dipper was going to make sure that he gets what's coming to him for what he did to his sister and his daughter. Dipper was in Stan's car and a nervous look was plastered on his face as they got closer to the courthouse he soon felt a hand on his and looked up to see Carla's comforting smile. Once there the small family took their seats and waited, during the whole trial Preston kept his composure as his lawyers filled the jury's head with lies even as the evidence was presented, Dipper hated his smirk, but soon he saw it disappear as his wife came up and started to explain everything that Preston has done for years, his expression changed to controlled anger, soon the jury went to make their verdict, it didn't even take five minutes for them to return.

"Has the Jury reached a verdict?" the judge asked.

"We have, we find the defendant guilty." The Juror said

"Preston Northwest, I hereby find you guilty and sentenced you to live in a Maximum security prison and all your assets will be transferred over towards your wife and towards the family of those lives you ruined." The Judge then pounded his gavel.

"No! What the hell is your problem I paid all of you off!" Preston yelled as he was then escorted by security to the prison bus on his way out he noticed Dipper.

"You! You little shit!" Preston then bumped the guard and made a beeline towards Dipper. The boy stayed in place, frozen, he was soon tackled by the officers as he looked at him with malice. "It was bad enough that you cut my dick off, but you do this to me, do you know who I am! You can forget about living a normal life. I will find you and I will ruin you; you bastard!" He yelled as the Guards then picked him up and escorted him to the bus. Dipper was shaking as Stan and Carla then went up to him and comforted him. After the Trail Dipper asked Stan to drop him off at the hospital. Stan agreed after a short drive, Dipper reached his destination, said goodbye to his family, and headed inside, as he walked down a long hallway he saw Pacifica waiting.

"Hey," Pacifica said timidly, only taking a quick look before looking away.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I wanted to check on Mabel, but I figured I would wait for you." She said. The two remained silent for a while till Dipper passed her.

"Well, you coming?" He asked Pacifica followed him, once they were inside they found Mabel sitting in bed and iv in her arms and a joyful look on her face as she watched something on tv.

"Hey, Paz." Mabel said Pacifica stood there in silence as she was trying to think of something to say.

"Um, h-how are you?" Pacifica asked

"Yeah, I mean we survived and we found our relatives that can take care of us and it's not like you won't see you." She said

"I'm not so sure Mabel, my mom is selling the Manor so she can have more money to take care of herself without dad she basically has to make a living for herself which means we might have to move away." She stated while looking down. "We want to start a new life and to get away from my father's control." She said, Mabel then tossed her pillow at her.

"Geez, you're so somber Pacifica, I know that we will see each other again," Mabel assured her.

"But...?" Mabel then raised her hand.

"Then we will need a reason to make sure to see you again, Dipper, do you have them?" She asked, he then pulled out something wrapped in velvet and opened it, inside were two sterling silver rings. Pacifica was surprised to see these, Dipper then grabbed her hand and gave her one of the rings

"These belong to our parents before they died, my dad told me that these rings are special that as long as you wear them the person you want to see the most will always find their way back to each other," Dipper said, making the young girl blush.

"Dipper it's beautiful." She hugged him, which he hugged back, much to her surprise. As they parted, the trio said their goodbyes.

"So we'll see you later, I guess?" Dipper asked

"Definitely," Pacifica said as she waved goodbye to the twins not knowing when she'll see them again.

* * *

Smiling Lemon: Preston did get his come up.

TheAllSeeingEye4812: And now that plan has worked time to see what happens next.

Zoryan El Muerto: Make sure that you do that on his favorite rug


End file.
